


Warmth

by steampunkmagic



Series: Of Detectives And Psychics [2]
Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hypothermia, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case takes Vega and Dash out into the forests of Virginia as freezing temperatures set in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous and their great stakeout/hypothermia prompt!

**Warmth**            

 

                "You couldn't have worn more sensible shoes?"  Dash gave Vega a hand up the side of a fallen tree trunk that was nearly as tall as she was.

                Vega balanced on the top of the log, clutching his elbow for support.  The chill, damp air had made her hair frizzy and her nose red.  "I've chased down plenty of suspects in these boots."  She huffed.

                Dash eyed her fashionable (he presumed anyway) black, leather boots critically.  Between that and her tight fitting jeans and cotton jacket, she looked prepared for a stroll in the park but not much else.  He, on the other hand, had a thermal wear coat, hiking boots, and insulated socks to protect him from an afternoon which threatened to dip below freezing.   And he could still feel the chill.

                Their would-be killer had a cabin in a remote section of Virginia forest, so remote there wasn't even a road.  The only access points were either via chopper or hiking trail.  They got stuck with hiking trail.  And, until half an hour ago, Dash thought that would be fine, but that was before he realized Vega knew nothing about the outdoors.   The worst part was they didn't even know if their suspect, Mr. Sal Thompson, was at the cabin, just that he'd taken his chopper.  This was merely a hunch.

                "How many times have you left the city?"  Dash asked finally as they gracelessly scrambled down the other side of the tree trunk.

                Vega crinkled her nose, absently rubbing her hands over her forearms for warmth.  "A few times with my parents, they were usually too busy for vacations."

                He grinned brightly, feeling the teeniest bit smug for finally having the upper hand in a situation.  "Well now you know how I feel all the time." 

                In DC it felt like he was always walking through an invisible mine field of social cues and technology, but here with the rocks, tress, dirt, and fresh air - this was home.  The unfortunately small part of his life Dash had actually been conscious (or not locked in a facility) had been filled with the outdoors.   Until Arthur decided to become an ass, they had spent their days running all over the island together. 

                Vega chuckled.  "You're getting better with the whole human interaction thing."   

 

* * *

 

 

                There was a dilapidated garden shed not far from Sal Thompsons cabin, which looked like it hadn't seen a garden tool in years.   Dash pulled Vega inside after checking to see if anyone was watching from the house windows.   The cabin looked suspiciously vacant, but he was more concerned with how badly his partner was shivering. 

                "I'm fine."  Vega tried to brush him off as he unzipped his coat to wrap it around her. She smiled gratefully though.

                "Your body temperature is way too low."  Dash said once again ignoring social cues and gently touching her cheeks.   Her skin was alarmingly cool, yet a faint blush still appeared beneath his finger tips.   Suddenly flustered he dropped his hands.

                Vega was watching him with an expression he couldn't read.  "I vote we only go after bad guys who live on tropical islands from now on."  Her attempt at humor was somewhat marred by the fact her teeth were chattering.    

                She took a seat on an old crate that still had a view out the grimy window towards the house, and motioned him to come sit beside her.    Dash did so immediately despite the nerves swirling in his chest.  Body heat was the best thing for her, because if Vega got any colder hypothermia could set in.   And Dash knew what came after that.

                His first winter on the island one of the neighbor boys got lost.  Everyone came out to look for him, combing the woods and shouting his name into the night.   Agatha, who was still having trouble speaking in cohesive sentences back then, was the one to find him less than a mile from his home curled up on the ground.   The boy was blue and unconscious, his breathing nearly imperceptible.   The rest of the neighborhood waited outside, while the island's only doctor did everything he could.   Agatha kept shaking her head and knew when the boy died before the doctor even did.

                Dash slipped an arm around Vega's shoulders as he sat down and pulled her against his side.  She smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder and letting herself absorbed the heat.   They sat like that for a long time until Vega's shivers finally began to subside.  

                "Thank you."  She whispered, lifting her head to meet his gaze, their noses nearly touching.

                "I'd probably be fired if you died."  Dash deflected his throat tight.

                "True."  Vega murmured and leaned up to press her lips softly against his.

                He stilled in surprise then cautiously kissed her back.   Her fingers curled into the sleeve of his jacket.  Dash brushed his thumb along her cheek, her skin was still cooler than his.   All too soon Vega broke away with a shy smile, flushed and rosy.   It was an intoxicating sight.

                "I guess this trip wasn't an entire waste after all." 

                Dash laughed then leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
